


Breath Of Dragons

by Mehtap



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Female Protagonist, Kings & Queens, Original Clans (Warriors), Princes & Princesses, Reverse Harem, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehtap/pseuds/Mehtap
Summary: In a land of dragons and beasts, the daughter of the dragons' quest to take back her long lost sister and revenge for her father has begun.Thanks for the cover goes once again to my beloved bae ElenaStripe♥️ She will be doing the artwork for this book, so huge thanks to her. There will be artwork basically every other chapter so hopefully, you guys will like it.





	Breath Of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This will be cross-posted on Wattpad so if you can check it out on there it would be lovely. Also, I'll probably update it earlier there just so you know.

Smoke and ash covered the bodies of the fallen. A clash of fire and ice. Nature was begging for mercy. At least it seemed so, by the way, a storm had taken over the always sunny fields of Windy Shallows. A place that was soon to be known by many as the Heroes Field.

The clash of dragons was as unforgiving as always, wiping out the general premise of any surrounding life. Even the dead were shaking with fear of what was to come. An enraged dragon rider was not something to be taken lightly, especially when his kin was at stake.

Whoever had stirred his fury certainly did not care for the consequences, just as he didn't. Entering the battlefield on the back of the enormous beast was the incarnation of fire, a man filled with burning passion and unstoppable wrath.

It was both breathtaking and blood-freezing to see the life leave those eyes filled with the insanity of a madman. A lion that had been awoken from his peaceful sleep, only to see his world, his life, his people come tumbling down.

The shriek of the beast was deafening. The one thing that could snap the people back to life and out of their reverie. It was only natural, seeing someone so glorious, one that had tamed one of the most ferocious beasts known to mankind to die so easily and miserably, as if he had meant nothing at all. Not able to protect neither his family nor his pride.

The whole battlefield had frozen in time, disbelief shown in their eyes. His tribesmen looked on in despair and horror as the man they believed was their savior, after so much painstakingly won battles and earned battle scars, had been killed, shot down. For a dragon rider, the sole humans capable of flying to die while falling. For his enemy to see him falling down, unguarded. For them to scream in glee and joy and for the last thing for him to see to be their win. Now that was wicked.

Without him, there was no chance for his people. They were to be sold, enslaved, looked down upon. The worst would be his family. The others would be poor and fettered, yes, but his family. Oh, there was no way that they would be allowed a painless death, let alone a life of misery. They wouldn't, couldn't, take the risk of another dragon rider coming after them for vengeance, not after the terrors they had witnessed.

With these thoughts came the end of the man, his pride and hopes broken, his body shattered and crippled after the fall.

Nobody noticed the one spectator that had not been paralyzed in neither awe nor horror. On the contrary, the body of the little girl was rocking back and forth, the life in her eyes gone. The training she had gone through forcing her to dam her emotions, even if she couldn't stop her tears. She couldn't be weak, not now, not in front of her enemy.

The feel of a grip on her shoulder, light as a feather but still managing to be steady awoke Saelasa from her slumber if you could even call it that. The surrounding was dark and cold, the only heat radiating from the only person around, the one who had awoken her.

The only friend she had, the only one that had managed to breach the wall of iron she had built around herself, Bjamir. They had known each other for ages and she had thought that nothing he could do could startle her anymore.

How wrong she was. From the way his brows had creased, his face etched with worry, it was obvious he was in a panic. Her opening her eyes had seemed to manage to relieve him even if only a bit, from the way he heaved a sigh.

"You got me worried there! Didn't think there was anything that could scare the great future tribe leader, the daughter of the dragons, Saelesa!" he said playfully, clearly trying to brighten the girl up. Whether he succeeded or not was debatable from the way the girl seemed more thrown off than ever before.

"Just a damn bad dream," the girl mumbled under her breath" so that I won't forget." was mumbled even more quietly, but still didn't go unnoticed by the boy.

The only sign that he had heard it was the way he lifted a brow but he had already learned by now, not to inquire when the girl didn't open up herself. It never helped, only made her close up even more. A result of the traumas of her past.

He stood up from the ground and stalked back to the campfire, the girl sitting up as well, her back leaned to the nearest tree.

"You should sleep while you still can," shouted Bjamir from his position near the fire, the light casting shadows on his face," it's gonna be a harsh day tomorrow.".

"I can handle it," was the girl's simple reply," and it's not like I'll be able to sleep anyway.".

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, waiting for the sun to rise and the nightmares of the night before to lose their grasp on them before they could return to before when everything had been fine.


End file.
